


Healing Touch

by viscerals



Series: Two Gays Against The World [1]
Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anesthesia, Dave takes care of Jack, Gender Dysphoria, Healing, M/M, Only mentioned though, References to Depression, Surgery, Trans Character, Trans Jack, Trans Jack Kennedy, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, top surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscerals/pseuds/viscerals
Summary: Jack is on his way to an appointment to finally get what he's dreamed of since he came out, his top surgery, his boyfriend Dave refuses to miss out.
Relationships: Dave Miller/Old Sport | Protagonist (Dayshift at Freddy's), Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Series: Two Gays Against The World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885870
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Healing Touch

**Author's Note:**

> going to be the first of a series, writing this bc i was dysphoric as fuck lol, this is a work in progress

Dave smiled tiredly as he put on one of his favorite striped shirts, one of the gifts he had gotten from Jack. Ah, Jack Kennedy, the love of his life. Today was all about him, and he wanted to let him know that. He knew this as soon as he woke up to an over-ecstatic Jack jumping on him. Today was one of the most important days in his boyfriend's life, his masculoplasty was scheduled today at 6 am. It took them forever to save up the money for it, but Dave was determined. He would work late nights, do simple little tasks, anything to raise money for him. He deserved it, after all. The poor boy had been ridiculed most of his life, while his family was accepting, most of society was not. Jack would wake up in cold sweats at times, sobbing to Dave about how he was treated for simply being himself. For the longest time, Jack was scared to do anything, but Dave changed that. He socked someone in the face and made a run for it when someone noticed Jack's binder slightly peeking out and made a big fuss over it. Dave chuckled softly at the memory, nobody messed with his sweet tangerine. Just at that moment Jack came running in excitedly, enveloping Dave in a hug as he nuzzled against his cheek affectionately. Dave chuckled softly as he felt Jack's stubble scratch against his cheek, he felt so happy for him. He knew the recovery would take a bit, but It'd be so worth it in the end. "You ready for the trip of a lifetime, Sportsy? I'm sure It'll... Take a lot off your chest?" Jack immediately pulled away from the hug and playfully punched Dave in the shoulder. "You bastard, come on. Let's go get rid of these burdens, you'll be able to see me shirtless a lot more often..~!" Jack said in a sing-song voice, twirling Dave's hair around his finger.


End file.
